


Hamartia

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: Word Prompts for Three Houses [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Tragedy, Tragic Flaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Hamartia: a fatal flaw leading to the downfall of a tragic hero or heroine.Rhea pins all her hopes on the return of the goddess. In so doing, she forgets the value of her own actions.Spoilers for Black Eagles/Crimson Flower.
Relationships: Sothis & Rhea
Series: Word Prompts for Three Houses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535843
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Hamartia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November daily prompts over at r/FanFiction. **November 3 (“In the Style of” Sunday): Shakespearean.**

So many failed attempts. When Rhea first committed herself to this path, she didn’t expect the road to be so long. When her people were freshly desecrated, when the blood of her enemies lay freshly on the ground, and when a vengeance complete _burned _in her veins, giving her strength, it had seemed natural to put herself at the head of the ship to steer it. It would only be a matter of time before the goddess walked the land again, taking her children under her guidance, gifting humanity with a peaceful path towards the future.

Rhea felt the years fall behind her as though they were nothing, gritting her teeth at every failed experiment, renewing her promise to Sothis to do her best to take care of humanity in her absence. But she was no goddess herself – she knew not the best way for them to grow. She needed her Mother’s advice. They all did. Even if it took longer than expected, it would all be worth it in the end.

Through the Officer’s Academy, she sees generations upon generations of humans come ago. To her, they seem so little different to those humans of long ago: arrogant and selfish, wielding the bones of her brethren with little regard. She hoped telling them that the Relics were gifts from the goddess would encourage the humans to treat them with proper reverence, but it seems it was not to be.

She turns her face away. Her brethren are lost to her; all she can do now is keep the descendants of their murderers close—_closer your enemies than your friends—_never allowing them to stray too far, to utilise their stolen powers for evil. She must keep humanity in line until Sothis can return and show them the way. Their arrogance and violent nature is to be expected; Rhea can only stop it from going too far.

So, again, she puts down violent rebellions. Again, she makes the Crest bearers indebted to her. Again, she prevents them from starting a war, no matter how worthy they think their cause. Only Sothis can know the best future. As soon as Rhea can bring her mother back, the humans’ problems can be resolved. She just… has to keep the peace until that happy day can come.

Rhea can’t let herself consider the idea that Sothis may never return. No. _No._ Her mother is not lost to her forever. It’s impossible.

She just has to continue to have patience. The day will come, and then everything can be better.

It will come.

* * *

It was only a matter of time, Rhea knew, and the hour could be upon them any minute now. Her greatest chance had returned to her again, a path come full circle. Dear Jeralt, not only a man who had nearly died for her, but a man who, in a way, would bring about the salvation of all of Fódlan.

_Mother… Mother, I will see you again soon. I have watched over humanity for you all this time…_

(Watched but not seen. Wars there have been few; brutality there has been much. Mercy and compassion for an orphan or an unfairly persecuted fugitive, when under her nose, but indifference to the silent victims, commoners whose voices are rarely heard in the hallowed halls of the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach. You have watched, daughter, but you have not _looked, _you have not _opened your heart)_

The awakening is a false one. Her greatest hope becomes instead her greatest despair. The Flame Emperor, Nemesis born again, stands before them—Mother’s murderer. Rhea does not know why the House of Hresvelg now dares stand against her, but she does not need to—nor are such trivialities of any concern when—

Chosen of the goddess, wielding the bones that were ripped from her body by this woman’s _kin,_ the vessel betrays herself. She betrays humanity, she betrays her own children, she betrays _everything—_even the goddess herself.

She robs Seiros, robs _humanity, _of their saviour at her peril.

* * *

Byleth looks down at her student and hesitates.

How can she not? She is only human.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments welcome!


End file.
